


Battle Wounds

by jaracens



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Titans - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: Team Arrow needs help taking down Ricardo Diaz, who was working for Trigon to take over the world. Dick Grayson and his friends need help taking down Trigon.Dinah called Dick for help.Turns out, he needs Team Arrow’s help too.





	1. Chapter 1

_It_ _was_ _December_ _17_ , _2014_.

 _Thick sheets of snow fell as Dinah Drake looked out the window of the cab that was taking her to her hotel. She was offered a job as a detective in Gotham City, and she had ended up taking the_ _job_.

_The snow crunched under her boots as she got out of the cab. The thick snow was visible in Dinah’s dark hair, and she hugged herself as she made her way into the building._

_When she got inside, the lobby smelled of mold. The tiled floor looked as though it was made out of some cheap gold-like material._

_She approached the mahogany desk, it visibly showed its age, and smiled at the ancient man sitting behind it. “Hello, I’m Dinah Drake. Is there a room available?”  She clutched the handle of her suitcase._

_The man took a deep breath. “Yes. That will be sixty-eight dollars.” Dinah sighed. She payed the man, and he handed her a key. “Room seventeen.”_

_She nodded her thanks and walked down into the dark hallway. The stench of mold got stronger as she got closer and closer to her room._

**_Well, there’s a chance I’ll potentially die in here from the mold._ ** _She thought._ **_Or I could at least get sick enough to sue. That’ll be a good lawsuit._ **

_She unlocked the door to her room and walked inside. There were rotted velvet curtains barely hanging onto their rods, and it was freezing cold in there. She set down her bag, and gently pulled back the blankets on the bed. She half expected a dead body to be in the bed. It is Gotham, after all._

_She moved to the radiator and gently placed her hand on it. It was cold. The heat must not work in this room. Dinah sighed as she came to the decision not to complain._

_She removed her wet jacket, and placed it on a chair that was tucked in the corner of the room. It was rotted like everything else in the room. She took off her shoes, and placed them by the door. She stared into the grimy mirror, noticing she had large dark bags under her green eyes. Her eyes looked dull and tired, and she figured she should sleep._

_She started her job as a detective at the Gotham Police Department the next day._

_She settled into the uncomfortable bed, but fell asleep rather quick. The long trip from Central City to Gotham had been exhausting._

_Dinah’s alarm went off at five thirty the next morning. The alarm seemed to blare in her ear as she slammed her hand onto the top of the clock. Her back ached as she sat up on the bed._

_She showered, there seemed to be no warm water, and she brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and dressed in black slacks a maroon blouse. She pulled on her black boots, and put her now dry, but stiff, jacket on._

_She took a deep breath once she was outside the hotel. The air was cold, but felt good on Dinah’s lungs after staying in her mold-infested room. The snow was up past her ankles, and she had to shuffle until she was able to hail a cab to take her to the GCPD precinct._

_When she arrived, it was a madhouse inside. She was greeted by James Gordon, who welcomed her with a warm smile. “Detective Drake,” He said, “it’s nice to see you.” He shook her hand._

“ _I’m glad to be here.” She replied, glancing around the main room. It was huge, with a second floor that wrapped around the perimeter of the first, leaving a circular space in the middle. Dinah could see the roof of the building from where she was standing._

_“Well, Miss Drake,” James said, “I’ll take you to your desk.” She smiled warmly._

_“Call me Dinah,” she replied. He nodded._

_“Okay Dinah. Follow me.”_

_She followed James to an empty desk. She set down her bag, and sat down. The desk was old, but in good shape. There was a little sign that had her name on it. “Welcome to the Gotham City Police Department, Dinah.” James said. She smiled._

_“Thank you.”_

_She was sitting at her desk, filling out a paper that had to do with her most recent case in Central City. She lifted her ballpoint pen, and stared at the black scribbles along the paper._

_She stared at the name on the paper._

_Barry Allen._

_Barry Allen had been struck by lightning the night S.T.A.R. Laboratories’ particle accelerator had exploded. He was currently in the lab under the care of Caitlin Snow, a doctor and scientist, and Cisco Ramon, an engineer of sorts._

_She put the pen down. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, and a voice saying her name. “Detective Drake?” She turned to be facing a man who was almost a decade her junior. The man looked like he just turned twenty years old. He held out his hand for her to shake._

“ _Dick Grayson. I’ll be your partner while you’re here in Gotham.”_

_“First day on the job and I already have a partner?” She smiled. “I’m joking, this isn’t my first rodeo.”_

_Dick gave a small smile._

_He had thick dark brunette hair, and dark brown eyes. His tan skin stood out against the white of his button up shirt, and contrasted with the black of his jacket. His brown eyes were focused, and he held himself like a soldier._

_He leaned up against her desk, his hands in his pockets. “Well, since we’re partners now, maybe we should go out and get some coffee, and y’know, get to know each other?”_

_She sat back in her chair. “Are you asking me out on a date, Grayson?”_

_His smile widened a little. “No, considering you’re old enough to be my mom, and that’s not appropriate.”_

_“I’m not even that much older than you!” She gasped, eventually laughing._

_He smirked. “This is totally a professional ‘partners go out for coffee’ time.”_

_To Dinah’s surprise, the coffee shop Dick took her to wasn’t beat up like the other places Dinah had seen. The air was warm inside, and she was thankful as the air warmed her cold cheeks. Her hands were jammed into her pockets, and her shoulders were hunched, trying to keep the cold air off of her neck as she stepped inside._

_They ordered their coffees, and Dinah took a sip. She immediately spit out what she was drinking. “This tastes like fucking shit.” She wipes her mouth._

_“That’s because you’re used to that prissy Central City shit,” Dick replied, “this is the good stuff.”_

_“I guess it is if you like your mouth tasting like someone shoved a wad of shit-filled toilet paper down your throat.”_

_“Is that really how you Central City cops talk to each other?”_

_She raised her eyebrow at him. “Really? I was in your precinct for five minutes and I heard some officer call another a ‘fucking wad of cow shit.’” Dick laughed._

_“You should hear the officers speak to the inmates.”_

_“Trust me, again in the first five minutes, I heard at least five officers call six different inmates ‘fuckers.’ I think I’m good.”_

_He grabbed her coffee cup. “Well if you’re not gonna drink this I’m gonna take it.”_

_“Knock yourself out.”_

_She watched in disgust as he chugged the whole cup._

_The night was just as bitter was the afternoon was. Dinah and Dick spent the afternoon walking around Gotham, Dick giving her a tour of the city. She now knows where every good bar in town is. She didn’t question why an underaged man knew where every good bar in town was. She guessed that was a perk of being Bruce Wayne’s adopted son._

_It was midnight by the time Dick and Dinah made their way to her hotel. It was tucked in a small alleyway, right around the corner from a small bank that got robbed twice a week._

_They were three blocks from the hotel when a group of men attacked them. Both Dinah and Dick grew their guns, and began to fire at the men. The men ran at them, and they all went for Dinah, shouting things like, “It’s a woman this should be easy!” and “Yo Larry, you should take her home tonight and show her what fun is!”_

_The four men cornered her until her back was pressed up against a wall. She began to scream and was surprised when a loud noise came out of her mouth._

_Her sonic cry._

_Dick seemed to have disappeared, and Dinah fought tooth and claw until she was able to run, firing bullets behind her. Dinah tried to ignore the sounds of pain that were coming from the men as the bullets penetrated their bodies, and as blood gushed out of the wounds._

_She was cut and bruised in multiple different places._

_Her feet pounded the concrete as she sprinted away, only to be grabbed by a caped man in a mask. He shot his grappling hook up in the air, until they were on a fire escape, where they could run the high ground._

_She was out of breath as she stumbled around the roof, her thoughts a cloud of confusion._

_She had no clue where she was, and she turned to the man in the cape  “Who are you?”_

_The masked man disappeared, reappearing five minutes later wearing street clothes. Dinah realized the caped crusader was her partner._

_Dick Grayson._

_He stared at her. “You have abilities?”_

_“Looks like I’m not the only one keeping secrets.” She snapped, sliding down until she was weakly sitting on the ground. She couldn’t look at him._

_“Oh you mean-”_

_She didn’t know how to react to the man standing in front of her. She couldn’t believe that her partner was him. She finally made eye contact with him._

_“I can’t fucking believe you’re_ **_him_** _.”_


	2. Old Friends Bring New Beginnings

_Present_ _Day_

Ricardo Diaz had turned Star City into a war zone. Oliver Queen was trying his hardest to take down the Dragon, but it seemed like an impossible task.

Not only with Diaz running around the city, he had gotten a call from an old friend he thought he was never going to see again. Dinah Laurel Lance. Not the one from Earth-Two who was wreaking havoc around the city.

His Dinah Laurel Lance.

He was going to the park where they had their first date. Laurel had said she had someone who could help take down Diaz.

The air was warm as Oliver walked down the street. His brown leather jacket was making him a little uncomfortable, but he was glad he had decided to go with a light short sleeve shirt under it.

As he approached, the memories came flooding back. Memories of him and Laurel as sixteen year olds not really knowing what love was. He took a deep breath as he continued walking.

Children were screaming as he passed by the children’s area, and he continued until he was in the center part of the park, standing in front of a huge fountain that made the area around it a little cooler.

“Ollie!” Her voice came out of nowhere. He was surprised as a pair of strong arms threw themselves around his neck, and he sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her as close as he could. He could feel her body pressing against his, her heart beating as strong as it was before it happened. He pressed his face into her shoulder.

“Laurel Lance,” he murmured, “I have missed you so much.” She smiled at him. Her face was full of life.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“How is Central City?” He asked, and her smile grew wider.

“It’s great.” She admitted.

“How are you and Barry?” Her eyes glistened with joy.

“Barry and I are fine.”

“Tell him if he hurts you I’ll kill him.”

“Will do.”

Oliver’s attention turned to two people standing an awkward distance away from them. Laurel turned to face the small white haired woman and the tall brute man standing next to her. “Um Laurel, who are they?”

Laurel smiled. “Those are two of my friends. They can help us take down Diaz.” Oliver had forgotten that he had explained what Laurel has missed over the past three years while she was gone.

Now that she was back from the grave, he didn’t want to lose her again. Laurel guided Oliver over to the man and the woman. The woman greeted Laurel with a smile.

“Laurel,” she said, “I’m assuming you’re Oliver?” She asked. He nodded.

“And you are…?”

“I’m Dawn Granger and this is Hank Hall,” the woman with the white hair said. She smiled softly. Hank held out his hand for Oliver to shake.

“So you’re Oliver Queen, huh?” Dawn inhaled sharply.

“Hank, don’t.”

“What? I was just asking a question.” Oliver stared at the pair. They seemed strange to him. He barely knew them so he figured he shouldn’t judge them too soon. He turned back to Laurel.

“Well, I guess we should go back to the Bunker.” Laurel nodded.

“Thank you,” She said to Dawn as they walked out of the park. Dawn nodded.

“Laurel, you’re our friend. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for you.” The walk back was mostly silent. Oliver was deciding if he should trust Hank and Dawn, whereas Laurel was trying to get used to her surroundings again because after three and a half years of being dead makes you forget the small details in everything. Hank and Dawn were scanning the area, trying to make themselves comfortable with their new surroundings. Star City wasn’t the landscape they were used to. Hank and Dawn were used to the landscape of Washington D.C.

When the group of people entered the Bunker, Laurel was greeted by Felicity Smoak literally throwing herself at her. “Laurel!” She cried out.

“Hey Felicity,” Laurel smiled at her friend. She had missed Felicity dearly. She turned to Hank and Dawn. “Hank Hall, Dawn Granger, meet Felicity Smoak.” Felicity readjusted herself and held out her hand for them to shake.

“Hi.” Hank and Dawn shook her hand, and Dawn smiled at her, whereas Hank looked unimpressed.

Laurel turned to the other people in the room. Her eyes fell on a woman who stood away from them, her arms crossed, and a concerned expression on her face. “I’m Dinah Drake,” She said moving toward the group. She pointed to a short Puerto Rican man and a tall African American man. “This is Rene Ramirez and Curtis Holt. We’re Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific.”

Laurel smiled at Dinah. “You’re the one who took over my mantle?”

Dinah’s expression softened. “Wait-you’re _her_?” Laurel nodded.

“Indeed I am.” Another woman appeared out of nowhere. It was almost like she came out of the darkness.

“I’m Emiko Queen.”

“Oh?” Laurel turned to Oliver. He gave her one of his I’ll explain later looks.

“She took over for me as Green Arrow,” Oliver said. “I moved to Earth-Thirty Eight with Kara,” He said. “But I was told of the Diaz problem here, so I came back.” There were footsteps behind Laurel. She turned, to be facing Kara.

“Laurel! Hey!” She hugged her. Laurel smiled. Diggle came out of the back rooms of the Bunker.

“Laurel,” He greeted, then moved to put his arm around Dinah.

“Who are they?” Rene said, pointing at Hank and Dawn.

“I’m Hank Hall and this is Dawn Granger,” Hank introduced himself, “We’re Hawk and Dove.”


End file.
